Harry Potter e a Senhora das Sombras
by Sf-chan
Summary: Harry esta no seu sexto ano, tendo q conviver com seus medos, sua perda, revisões para provas e uma estranha bruxa que revelara uma nova e desconhecida magia naum deixem de comentar!
1. Capítulo 1 – As férias mais curtas

**C****apítulo 1 – As férias mais curtas.**

****

****

A noite quente de verão ia se extinguindo na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, quando uma enorme coruja branca parou à soleira da janela do quarto de Harry Potter. A ave pôs-se a bicar o vidro com uma certa freqüência, produzindo barulho suficiente para acordar o garoto.

Harry tateou o criado-mudo à procura de seus óculos e logo o quarto entrou em foco. Olhou a procura do barulho. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. A coruja estendeu uma patinha em direção ao garoto que desamarrou o pequeno pergaminho que ali vinha preso. Harry não reconheceu a letra.

_Caro Harry,_

_Como tem passado?_

_Amanhã eu e mais uma bruxa iremos à casa de seus tios busca-lo. _

_Peço que você já tenha as malas prontas por que iremos passar o mais cedo possível._

_Não esqueça de avisar seus tios._

_Remo Lupin_

Harry dobrou o pergaminho e um pequeno sorriso escapou-lhe aos lábios. Iria deixar a casa dos tios mais cedo do que sonhara. Passara suas duas primeiras semanas de férias do mesmo jeito que passara os últimos dias das férias anteriores na casa dos tios: sendo constantemente ignorado. Não que o garoto se importasse com este fato, achara que isto, até o momento, tinha sido a melhor coisa que os Dursley fizeram a ele, mas o garoto sentia falta de uma pessoa para conversar. Desde a morte de seu padrinho o seu humor andava muito inconstante, queria alguém com que conversar, mas sabia que se tivesse companhia, iria querer estar sozinho. A coruja soltou um pio orgulhos, beliscou carinhosamente a mão do dono, e foi se empoleirar em sua gaiola.

- Arrume suas coisas Edwiges, amanhã estaremos bem longe daqui! – falou Harry em um tom que oscilava entre animado e entediado, ao que recebeu um olhar de desaprovação da coruja, como se dissesse: "E o que eu tenho para arrumar?".

==============

Em uma praia de fina areia cor de mel, uma mulher caminhava descalça. Trajava-se toda de preto e tinha os contornos dos olhos definidos por grossas linhas da mesma cor de suas vestes. Trazia os compridos cabelos negros que caiam lisos até sua cintura soltos. Andava alguns metros e parava murmurando alguma incoerência enquanto chutava a areia.  Às vezes corria para logo em seguida parar, gritar, chutar a areia e voltar a caminhar.

- Maldito! – gritava durante seus acessos – Maldito lobo, maldito bruxo, maldito mundo!

Deixou-se cair na areia.

- Porque eu tenho que passar por isso? – gritou enquanto uma lágrima escorria por suas bochechas – Maldita hora que eu vim para esse maldito lugar!

Uma pontada em seu antebraço direito chamou-a para a realidade. Segurou-o por cima da manga de sua blusa, como se apertar o local fizesse com que a dor passasse. Levantou-se do chão da praia, sacudindo a areia dos cabelos e pondo-se o mais apresentável que lhe era possível, então desaparatou.

==============

Harry passara seu dia arrumando as malas com o máximo de entusiasmo que conseguia, evitara durante essas duas semanas pensar no que lhe havia acontecido a pouco menos de um mês. Decidido a esquecer, pelo menos até quando pudesse, tudo o que havia passado ou o que havia descoberto, passara suas duas semanas de férias com o nariz enfiado na sua coleção de livros de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Aprendera feitiços interessantes e se pudesse treinar e ter Draco Malfoy ou até quem sabe, Snape, em quem aplicar as azarações, duvidaria que existisse qualquer estudante em Hogwarts que pudesse vence-lo em um duelo.

Desceu mais animado para o jantar daquela noite. Tia petúnia torceu o nariz a sua entrada pela cozinha, Duda olhou-o de relance e tio Valter nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos da comida. Harry sentou-se à mesa. Esperou até o fim do jantar, quando pigarreou alto tentando chamar a atenção dos tios para si.

- Haham. – pigarreou mais alto, ao que tio Valter lhe dirigiu o olhar – Amanhã vão vir me buscar – anunciou.

- Vão vir, eh? – perguntou tio Valter, erguendo o olhar para o sobrinho – Eu não quero a sua trupe de malucos na entrada da minha casa, e nem explodindo a minha sala, e nem a sua janela com um Ford Anglia que voa. Eu não vou permitir!

- É assim então? Sinto que vou ter que escrever a eles informando que meu tio não me deixou ir – falou sublinhando as quatro últimas palavras – E eu acho que eles não vão gostar!

Harry riu-se interiormente com o efeito que sua última frase acometera nos tios. Tia petúnia fechou os olhos, e Harry poderia apostar sua firebolt em como sua tia estava lembrando-se dos cabelos de Tonks, _o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se uma mulher de cabelos rosas chicle aparecesse à porta de sua casa? _Já tio Valter mudou a expressão de deboche para uma visível expressão de pânico, mais rápido do que Harry poderia dizer _Accio_.

- Aquele homem do olho de vidro não virá aqui! – exclamou o tio.

- Não. – respondeu o garoto calmamente – Vai vir apenas um lobisomem e uma... – Harry fez uma pausa para contemplar os tios – e uma vampira, é uma sanguinária vampira – completou.

A cor sumiu do rosto de cada um dos Dursley na sala. Harry pediu licença o mais polidamente que conseguiu, alegando que tinha que terminar de arrumar suas malas, antes que qualquer um dos tios pudesse reunir fôlego para protestar. Dobrou o corredor e subiu as escadas quase sem respirar. Chegou ao quarto e não agüentou. Começou a rir como a tempos não conseguia.

==============

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seus personagens e nomes associados, NÃO ME PERTENCEM!! Então não me processem

Olá, aki eh a Sf-chan (quem mais poderia ser .), eh minha primeira fic de HP, entaum comentem, c naum naum escrevo mais.... vcs sabem q uma ficwriter soh sobrevive à base de reviews


	2. Capíutlo 2 O resgate

**Capitulo 2 – O resgate.**

                Era segunda-feira, as ruas de Londres estavam movimentadas ainda que fosse pouco mais de oito horas. Mais para o subúrbio a agitação diminuía. Só o barulho dos carros passando pelas ruas levando seus donos ao trabalho quebrava o silêncio da manh

- Quando o prof. Dumbledore me disse que seria você eu não pude acreditar!

Uma voz divertida falou ao ver surgir do nada a sua frente uma bela mulher. A bruxa virou reconhecendo a voz e alguns passos depois abraçava um velho amigo que não via há uns bons dez anos.

- Remo! – exclamou.

- Morgan, quanto tempo? – perguntou Remo Lupin assim que o abraço cessou – Você está muito mais linda do que eu podia imaginar.

A bruxa sorriu a esse comentário. Morgan DuNeveu tinha a mesma idade do bruxo e era um pouco mais baixa. Era uma mulher de uma elegância incrível, tinha os cabelos negros curtos ate seus ombros, uma feição bondosa e amigável, e olhos negros de um brilho incomum e inexplicável.

- Bom, a esposa do senhor chefe da suprema corte mundial de cooperação mágica tem que se apresentar dignamente. – falou piscando um olho – Mas sabe, eu odeio essas roupas! – fez uma careta e estralou um dos dedos – Assim está bem melhor.

Magicamente as elegantes vestes viraram uma simples camiseta e uma calça jeans de tom escuro. 

- E como está a família?

- Philipe está maluco, a beira de um colapso, tadinho. As coisas estão muito complicadas depois que o ministério da magia anunciou a volta de Voldemort. – comentava enquanto os dois andavam por ruas de um bairro de subúrbio trouxa – E para piorar o Fudge parece que faz tudo ao contrário, aquele homem deve ter nascido de um agoureiro.

- E porque vocês vieram para a Inglaterra? – perguntou Lupin.

- Ah, isso tem um dedinho meu. – sorriu – Sugeri que ele acompanhasse de perto os acontecimentos, por enquanto estamos hospedados na casa da mamãe. Daqui a duas semanas a Maya chega. A casa é esta?

Os dois pararam em frente à casa dos Dursley. Remo assentiu com a cabeça e logo em seguida os dois estavam a soleira da casa. Lupin se adiantou para a porta e, com as mãos fechadas bateu de leve nela, mas não houve resposta, bateu outra vez com mais força e pode ouvir resmungos vindo do outro lado.

- 'soas que não apertam a campainha.

====

Harry acordou com sua tia batendo na porta de seu quarto avisando que tinha duas pessoas estranhas em frente a sua casa e que não queria saber como, mas que o sobrinho as tirasse dali. O garoto pulou da cama animado, rapidamente se vestindo. Pulou os quatro últimos degraus da escada animada, _civilização aí vou eu._

Quando abriu a porta se deparou com seu antigo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas e mais uma bruxa desconhecida. Harry observou-a por algum tempo, com certeza ela podia ser tudo, menos uma vampira sanguinária que sugerira aos tios que fosse. Lupin o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e seu costumeiro sorriso cansado, mas a bruxa fez algo que ele não esperava: puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado e logo em seguida beijou-lhe a testa. Foi como uma sensação de dormência atravessasse todo o corpo do garoto quando os lábios dela tocaram a sua cicatriz, sentiu-se mais leve e feliz quando ela se afastou e olhou-o com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas.

- Deve estar cansado de ouvir isso Harry, mas você é absurdamente parecido com o seu pai, tirando os olhos, estes são inconfundivelmente da Lily.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha ouvido alguém se referir a sua mãe por Lily. Lupin pareceu compreender a confusão que isso causara no garoto.

- Essa e Morgan DuNeveu, Harry. – começou – Ela estudou junto com sua mãe e seu pai em Hogwarts e foi uma grande amiga de Lílian. Ela saiu da escola quando estávamos no sexto ano e foi fazer intercâmbio na França, mas sempre que podia vinha nos visitar. - sorriu Lupin – E é umas das responsáveis pela confecção do mapa do maroto! – ao ouvir isso a bruxa corou furiosamente – É a melhor cartógrafa mágica que eu conheço!

- O mapa. – sorriu a bruxa – Lily me interrogava todo a santo dia para saber o que eu estava aprontando junto com vocês. Mas vamos deixar as lembranças para depois, Harry pegue a sua mala que estamos com pressa.

Um desapontamento perpassou as feições do garoto. Adorava ouvir coisas sobre os seus pais.

Rapidamente subiu e desceu pelas escadas carregando seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges. Lupin murmurou um feitiço e a mala e a gaiola do garoto se reduziram a pequenos cubos.

- Guarde bem isso no bolso. – alertou o bruxo – Avisou a seus tios que está indo embora?

- Sim, ontem à noite. 

- A sua tia, ela se chama Petúnia? – perguntou a bruxa curiosa depois que Harry fechou a porta.

- Sim, porque? – perguntou intrigado.

- Hum, uma vez nas férias eu fiz um pequeno feitiço nela – sorriu marotamente – Eu mudei a cor dos cabelos dela para rosa chicle. Nem preciso dizer que sua mãe ficou furiosa comigo, mas a cara que sua tia fez valeu a pena. – a bruxa piscou para Harry antes de acrescentar – Mas eu ainda acho que a Lily achou tudo muito engraçado, se não ela não ficaria rindo enquanto gritava comigo.

Comentando sobre o passado os três bruxos continuaram o caminho até chegarem ao Largo Grimmauld, número 12.

====

Olas, olas.... antes de qualquer coisa...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seus personagens e nomes associados, NÃO ME PERTENCEM!! Então não me processem

Bom, bom, Ana Torres, mito obrigada pelo comentário, se não fosse ele eu não estaria  escrevendo mais " por isso façam uma criança feliz e comentem essa fic

A partir do próximo capitulo as coisas começam a ficar mais emocionantes, e os capítulos maiores tbem...

Jah neh

Sf-chan


End file.
